God It's Another Logan!
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: A new student arrives at the institute and she is exactly like Logan! Scott prays, Kurt cusses, and Toad has fun!
1. Chapter 1

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the X-Men or any of it's characters.**

A new student had arrived and Scott had his doubts. Her profile sounded to him like a female Logan, in fact her name was Logan Johnson. She had a quick healing factor, increased, strength, acute senses, and even had the three-adamantium claws in her body. Her excuse was that her parents forced her to go to Stryker for some "mutant coping therapy". Scott waited in front of the door along with the Professor, Kurt, Storm, Rogue, Logan, and Hank. Jean was the first to enter.

"Everyone this is Logan Johnson." Said Jean with a bright smile.

Logan Johnson steps inside. She is slender, lean, short, her hair flips out at the sides (Just like Mr. Logan's only her's is girly.), she was brunette, and she wore a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top.

"Hey," she says, then she looked around. "Who the hell are ya'll?"

Professor Xavier looked slightly amused. Scott wheeled him to her.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Mr. Scott Summers, Ms. Ororo Monroe, Dr. Jean Grey, Logan, Rogue, Kurt Wagner, and Dr. Hank McCoy. Welcome to our institute, and please watch your language." He said kindly.

"Sure Charlie. Hey two questions one can I wear my bottle opener and two can I rub your head for good luck?" Asked Ms. Logan.

" The answer to the first question is yes and the answer to question two is if you would like to you may." Said Professor Xavier bowing his head.

"Sweet," Said She-Logan. "It's so smooth do you polish it?"

Scott thought that this was getting too stupid, Logan thought that it was as funny as hell, everyone else agreed with Logan

"Professor would you like me to show her to her new room?" Said Rogue eagerly.

"Yes of course, Ms. Johnson Rogue will show you to your dormitory." Said Professor as he wheeled out of her way.

"Thanks. See you later to discuss my schedule." Said Logan as she walked off with Rogue.

"God," Said Scott. "She's a female version of you!"

Scott poked a finger in Logan's chest.

"Good," Said Wolverine. "May be God finally discovered that he needed to make less little pricks like you."

Wolverine just walked off and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**God It's Another Logan.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters.**

Rogue kept chattering on about how cool the school and everyone in it was. Logan was getting sick of it, but still she said nothing. After five minutes of incessant chatter they finally arrived at the dorm. Much to Ms. Johnson's dismay the chatter only got worse, especially when Kitty Pryde showed up on the scene.

"Like oh my God! You must be the new girl," Said Kitty talking faster than Quicksilver ran. "Hi my name is Kitty Pryde, and she is like Rogue, and this is like your new room. Any questions new roomy?"

Rogue who could correctly assume that if Ms. Johnson looked like, growled like, and from what she could tell reacted to girlie talk like Wolverine, then her answer to an overly hyper preppy teenage girl would be the same.

"Yeah," said Logan not hiding the annoyance in her voice. "When do you finally shut the hell up?"

"Logan," Said Rogue. "Be nice!"

"I am." Said Logan in an annoyed tone.

"Fine," Said Kitty in an "Oh- my- gosh- I- can't –believe- she- just- did –that" tone. "I can take a hint I'll leave."

She was about to storm out when Logan started up again.

"Listen Kitty ya don't have to leave, just shut up," Said Logan "So don't get all pissy and run off. It's sooooo immature!"

Kitty ran into Scott, her favorite teacher, and she ironically just happened to be his favorite student. Kitty and Scott were basically clones with the exception of their powers.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Asked Scott.

"It's that new student she's sooooo, sooooo, I don't know… Annoying, rude, brutish, and well butch!" Said Kitty in a loud voice.

Logan's ears picked this up. No little prissy girl was going to call her gay, so she ran down the hall to where Kitty and Scott were standing.

" Listen here you finger nail polish sniffin' prep," Said Logan in an argumentative tone. "I may a lot of things, but butch ain't one of 'em! The next time I hear you callin' me butch you'll go from Kitty Pryde to road kill got it!"

Scott wasn't going to let his prized math pupil take such abuse.

"Don't threaten her, I could have you suspended for talking to her like that." Said Scott.

"Really well isn't that nice," Said Logan's whose eyes were now turning red. "Well it's a good thing Shades that you're not part of this conversation ain't it."

Logan walked off while she could still control her rage. As she walked down the hall she could smell food cooking, more specifically steak so she followed her stomach. After walking for a while she finally reached the kitchen. There was the blue guy that the professor called Kurt and the guy named Logan.

"Guten tag!" Said Kurt.

"What are doin' in here?" Asked Wolverine.

"Got bored smelled food and why is Kurt over there so damn chipper?" Asked Logan as she looked for something to drink.

"Vhy are you so angry?" Asked Kurt.

"I met the roommate from hell and the biggest dick in the world." She said.

"Summers and Kitty… heh, heh, heh. Well darlin' we all gotta deal with 'em so tell us in every little detail what you did to piss those two off in one day 'cause I want to take notes." Said Wolverine as he put another steak on the fire.

"Well that girl Rogue kept yappin' on about how cool this whole damn school was and how everything here rocked. Needless to say that I was already getting pissed." Said Logan " But then I meet Kitty Pryde and good Lord she talked so fast I got dizzy! So to prevent any further headaches I told her to shut the hell up. She gets pissed and walked off, well she runs in to Summers and she proceeds on calling me, annoying, brutish, and here's the icing that tops the cake, butch. Oh boy that was the last straw! I told her that the next time she called me gay her name would go from Kitty Pryde to Road Kill. Scott the dick head Summers proceeded to tell me that he could suspend me, I being the kind person I am, told Shades that he wasn't part of Road Kill and mine's conversation and I walked off before I killed either of them and now I'm here."

"Well Kurt we have a new recruit to our cause," Said Logan smiling. " Kid Kurt and I live to piss Summers off. You have just proven yourself worthy to join us. I'm Wolverine and blue over here is Nightcrawler. Who are you?"

"Me I'm WildCat." Said Logan as she cut into her steak.


	3. Chapter 3

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the X-Men or it's characters.**

WildCat, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler had just finished their "snacks" when Professor Xavier summoned them. The new trio looked rather mischievous as they walked to Professor X's office smiling with an obvious look of fake innocence at random passers- by, something was brewing. Nightcrawler opened the door for Wolverine and WildCat, an act that is quiet common for Kurt, but when Logan said thank you instead of thanks Professor X knew something was up. Scott was sitting down when the treacherous trio walked in. He greeted them with a look that said, "I don't think that I'm better than you, but I am." The trio just smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here to discuss Ms. Johnson's schedule does anyone have any suggestions?" Asked the Professor in a cautious tone.

"Combat." Said Logan eagerly.

"German and Latin." Said Kurt quickly.

"Mechanics and Algebra three." Said Scott nonchalantly.

"Anatomy and Physiology for an elective science," Said Jean. " And physics for a core class."

"Government for a core class," Said Storm. "And psychology for an elective."

A big furry blue guy walked in, he looked like a giant blue cat.

"Please excuse my tardiness," Said big, blue, and furry. "But one of the children feel off of the roof and needed me to repair their broken limbs, oh hello miss, My name is Dr. Hank McCoy."

He shakes her hand then looks at her.

"I'm thinking introduction to genetics." Said Hank indecisively.

"Well now that you all have chosen what you think is good for her it is my turn," Said the Professor. "Classic English Literature, and creative writing."

"What do ya' think kid?" Asked Logan.

"Well," Said WildCat. "Combat sounds awesome, and so does Latin and German, genetics of course, classic lit. a plus, algebra three sound required, mechanics okay, government required, physics freakin' sweet. Psych, no way! I don't want to know what people are feeling. Ya'll can fill up the rest if there's more."

"Are you sure kid," Said Logan looking at Scott. "Some of these people are kinda fruity."

"Yeah," Said Kurt. " Why don't you take acrobatics?"

"Yeah! Cool!" She screamed in Scott's ear.

Scott jumped up out of his chair. He calmed down and sat back down.

"Thank you Ms. Johnson," Said the Professor Xavier smiling. "You will get your schedule Monday. Have a great weekend."

Wolverine, WildCat, and Nightcrawler walk out. They barely get five feet away from the door when they heard screaming from the Professor's office.

"I'm stuck! I can't move! Help!" Screamed Scott.

The trio made a run for it. They reach the kitchen and bust out laughing.

"What in the hell did you do?" Gasped Wolverine

"Ja," Kurt tried to breath. "What did you do?"

WildCat holds up an half emptied tube of super glue.

"It should come off of the wooden chair without messing it up, but shades on the other hand well?" She said trying not to fall over laughing.

"You mein freund are so dead! Welcome to ze club!" Cried Kurt.

"For your total disregard of Scott's sanity, you deserve my bottle opener!" Logan takes his bottle opener off and puts it around her neck.

"Here's mine," She hands it to him. "So what is our next method of attack?"


	4. Chapter 4

**God It's Another Logan.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anyone but Logan Johnson.**

The weekend flew by quickly and the trio had their next attack planned. Monday came and WildCat received her schedule from Logan.

Combat- Mr. Logan (Awsomest Guy in the World)

Classic Literature- Professor Xavier. (Professor Baldie)

Genetics- Dr. McCoy (Big Blue and Furry)

Auto Mechanics- Mr. Summers (Dick Head)

Government- Ms. Monroe (Weather Witch)

Algebra III – Mr. Summers (Pussy Faced Dick Head)

Latin- Mr. Wagner (Bamf Blue and Awesome)

Physics- Dr. Grey (Babe of Burden who chose Pussy Faced Dick Head over me)

Rogue was assigned to help Logan find her classes. Combat, classic lit, and genetics went by quite smoothly, then it came time for her to have One Eye's class. At first every thing went smoothly until he called her an animal.

"Okay can anyone tell me what the battery does, any one?" Asked Scott looking at Logan as she waved her hand in the air.

"Okay it is the secondary energy source of the car, so if a battery is the secondary source what is the primary, or main source?" Scott asked as if he were really a teacher.

Again Logan raised her hand, and again he ignored her.

"Gasoline," Said One-Eye. "And does anyone know why you shouldn't put sugar in the gas tank?"

Logan knowing what's going to happen doesn't even bother to seem interested.

"Ms. Johnson you seem out of answers," Said Scott snobbishly. "Why don't you take a guess?"

"Okay Mr. Summers," Said Logan grudgingly. "Sugar is soluble in water, but not in hydrocarbons like gasoline, so sugar granules accumulate in the injector and carburetor and mechanically clog them up, or if there is a very minute amount of water, possibly from watered down gas, in which anyway your car is screwed, but back to the point. If there is a minute amount of water and the sugar does dissolve in the fuel tank or filters, the sugar solution forms thick syrup and clogs the fuel atomizers. That Mr. Summers is all I know about that."

Scott glared at her for the rest of the class. When the lunch bell rang Scott called her over.

"Ms. Johnson," Said Scott angrily. "You may think that being a show off is funny, but show off's fail. So before you decide to do some thing like that again, WildAnimal, just think of your grade."

"Sure Mr. Summers," Said WildCat slyly. "But I must warn you I don't take kindly to threats."

Her claws extended and she slashed a couple of his pens, then she walked off.

Lunch rolled around and WildCat was pissed off. Wolverine and Kurt walked up to her.

"Hey kid what's gotten your boxers in a bunch?" Asked Wolverine jokingly.

"Scott the Dick Head Summers," Said WildCat angrily. "He kept asking questions in auto shop and I knew the answers, but he kept ignoring me. Finally I got sick of being ignored so I stopped raising my hand. Well when he thought that I was finally stumped he picks me. I tell him the answer in a very detailed fashion, and he threatens to fail me."

Kurt thinks for a moment.

"He is how do you say it in America," Kurt said slyly. "A dickhead."

"Yeah," Logan said as he and Kurt took a seat beside WildCat. "Well we have to get him back, and I think that I know how."

"Herr Logan what are you thinking?" Asked Kurt with concern in his voice.

"Pink slips," Said WildCat. "You think that he would race for pink slips don't you."

"If we can build a car fast enough anything is possible," Said Logan. "But everyone will have to participate."

"I am how do you say it...Game." Said Kurt.

"I'm game too, but we need to design and build one totally bangin' car." Said WildCat.

"I can build it but design is another thing," Said Logan seriously. "I ain't much for stuff like designing and crap like that."

"Ja," Said Kurt. "It is a great plan, but how do we bait Scott into racing us?"

"Leave that to me." Said WildCat.

After lunch she went to Government, which wouldn't have been so bad if One Eye's class didn't come after it. She listened carefully in his class so as to get all of the information the first time, but she still had to ask questions. He didn't act quite so mean, but the harshness was still there.

"Okay, class Ms. Johnson doesn't get so let me explain again." Said Scott every time she asked a question.

Kurt's class went by with ease. Latin was a fun language to learn, it didn't help that she found it rather easy to learn a second language. After all if she had Mr. Logan's aging capacity she had all the time in the world.

Ms. Grey's class went by well too. At the end of class she talked to Jean about Scott.

"Uh Ms. Grey I'd like to talk to you about Mr. Summers," She said trying not to accidentally say the words Mr. Dickhead. "I don't think that he likes me very much, he got mad when I knew the answer to a question, and acted extremely rudely when I asked questions in Algebra. Could you please talk to him for me because if I talk to him I may go into a feral rage? When I go into rage I black out and I don't remember a thing when I wake up. Please talk to him for me."

"Sure I'll talk to him," Jean tried to choose her words carefully. "But your too much like Mr. Logan for Scott to act civilized to ward you. Do you understand?"

WildCat smiled.

"I think I do," Said WildCat trying not to laugh. "He hates me because I am, to him, exactly like the Wolverine, right?"

"Right," Said Jean. "I'll talk to him, but I can't promise results."

"Thanks Ms. Grey see you later!" Said WildCat as she left.

Logan and Kurt waited outside of the door for her.

"Hey kid," Said Wolverine. "Guess what?"

"Uh... you're pregnant?" Asked WildCat playfully.

"No," Said Logan. "But close."

"I give up what?" She said.

"We have found an engine." Said Kurt

"Really," She asked. "Is it a good engine? No wait better yet is it a good and fast engine."

Logan smiled widely.

"Let the games begin." Said WildCat as they walked down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the X-Men.**

Every day after school the trio had worked on the car, well if you call a very strange looking a-frame and an illegal racecar engine a car, then yes they worked on the car. Friday had rolled around and they were tired and Wolverine needed a beer.

"Hey kid," Asked Logan. "Ever had a beer?"

WildCat was busy setting up the nitrous tanks when he asked

"Uh no," She said nonchalantly. "I can't say that I have."

"Herr Logan," Said Kurt out of protest. "She is under age. How old are you sixteen, seventeen?"

"Seventeen." She said giving the connection one final adjustment.

"Listen blue boy you can't say anything either," Said Wolverine. "You're how old nineteen?"

Kurt went to say something, but refrained. WildCat looked up and smiled.

"You're nineteen?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ja," Said Kurt pouting. "Is there a problem?"

Wolverine saw a mischievous look float across WildCat's face.

"Nope," She said. "But are ya' single? 'Cause at the rate old One-Eye is goin' at me I need a free A."

Wolverine burst out laughing.

"Keep laughing Ferret man," Said Kurt smoothly. "Chicks dig the tail."

"Really I thought it was it was your schwanz." Said WildCat trying not to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Asked Kurt.

The trio walked down the hall laughing. They part their separate ways and hit the showers.

Kitty and Scott are in the den talking, okay more like plotting revenge on the "Animals" intelligence.

"She thinks she's so smart." Said Kitty angrily.

"Don't worry," Said Scott. "The treacherous trio will get theirs. Everyday after school they work on some weird car right?"

Kitty nodded.

"Well, " Said Scott slyly. "They take a shower don't they?"

Kitty smiles.

"Wouldn't it be funny to see just what the animals would do if they had to roam Au Natural," Scott could barely contain his laughter. "The plan is I steal Blue-Butt and He Dork's clothes and you steal She- Man's clothes. Got it?"

Kitty is now rolling on the floor laughing, she lets out a weak nod.

"Good," Said Scott. "Let's do it."

The locker rooms were across from each other. The mission has began.

Silently as a cat Cyclops sneaks into the guys locker room. Logan has Rob Zombie blasting so loud that the windows shake. Kurt, who was a few stalls down, was dancing to the music. Cyclops sees the prize and goes for it. No one notices him and he sneaks back out with towels, clothes, shoes, and pretty much anything else that could be used for cover.

Kitty phases into the girls' locker room undetected. Logan has Black Sabbath blasted so loud that the concrete walls are slightly vibrating. Kitty grabbed any and everything that could be used as cover and phased back out. Scott grabbed the clothes and sped off to the garage. He threw the clothes over a cliff four miles away. Kitty told Jean that Iceman had put a stink bomb in the girls dorm, specifically the one WildCat stayed in, Wolverines room, and finally Kurt's room, so what ever she does don't let Kurt teleport in.

Mission complete.

Kurt and Wolverine are clean, but stay under the shower until the song ends. Logan turns off the shower radio and goes to get his towel.

"Hey Kurt got an extra towel?" Asked Logan.

"Nein Herr Logan," Said Kurt with concern. "The towel closet is empty."

Logan looks for his clothes.

"Where are our clothes?" Asked Logan gravely.

"I will try to get some from our rooms," Kurt doesn't even make it to half a bamf. "Someone is blocking my teleporting abilities."

Suddenly a roar is heard from across the hall. WildCat is yelling obscenities to the top of her lungs. Kurt and Logan look at each other.

"One-Eye." They said simultaneously.

Cautiously Kurt and Wolverine walk out of the locker room. WildCat is standing outside posing very much like Venus trying to cover herself.

"When I get a hold of Summers I'm gonna rip his pretty boy face off and feed it to Kitty Road Kill!" Growled WildCat.

"Not if I get to him first." Snarled Wolverine under his breath.

"Scott is such an ass-head." Said Kurt.

Wolverine and WildCat look at him.

"Was?" Asked Kurt with a look of pure sarcasm on his face.

"So," Said WildCat. "I take it that the magnificent Nightcrawler can't bamf us some clothes huh."

"Nope." Said Wolverine bluntly.

"So how do we get to our rooms, which may I add are on the other side of the mansion." Said WildCat angrily.

"We walk." Said Logan in a frustrated tone.

Kurt smiled a bit then he had an idea.

"When I was in the circus my family would occasionally travel to Greece," His voice became ecstatic. "We would often travel to nude beaches, so why don't we get the preppy duo back by waltzing around as if zis were nothing more than a day at the beach?"

"It would piss him off wouldn't it," Said Wolverine as he gave into the option of roaming around naked. "I ain't ashamed o' what the good Lord gave me."

"Is it the only way," Said WildCat. "Fine off we go."

The trio walk down the halls as if it were just another day at the mansion. Gasps could be heard from all directions. Surprisingly no one in the trio blushed. They passed Professor Xavier who had been able to read their minds due to the mental screaming in the locker room. He let the trio pass. Jean walked by. She blushed and ran for the nearest door. Wolverine smells Scott and Kitty's scent emanating from the kitchen. The trio walks in. Scott, Kitty, Rogue, and Colossus(Pete), are having a snack.

"Logan what in the hell are you doing!" Screamed Scott.

Logan got a soda from the refrigerator.

"Gettin' me the kid and Elf a drink does anyone else want one?" Asked Wolverine as if he does this every day.

Pete looks up from his book.

"Yes uh...Is there any Mountain Dew?" Asked the huge youth.

"Yeah here ya' go." Said Logan who was rather shocked that Pete wasn't shocked at the trio's public display of nudity.

Kitty's face was beet red with in seconds while Scott was choking on his words, Rogue covered her eyes. Pete just kept reading.

"That was refreshing," Said WildCat with a huge sigh. "But we have to go. See ya' Summers, later Pryde."

The trio went to their respective rooms and got dressed. About fifteen minutes later they took Scott's candy apple red Mustang to Tammy's bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**God It's Another Logan.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own them.**

At the bar Wolverine ordered the two lawbreakers beer. WildCat didn't mind the taste; to her it tasted like health food store oatmeal with no sugar. In other words gross but acceptable. After about two beers Kurt and WildCat were in a party mood. Kurt and WildCat danced to the loud techno music. WildCat's once neatly tucked flannel shirt was now tied into a very revealing halter-top. Kurt's tail was wrapped her hips. Wolverine tried his best not intrude and put cold water on the two. As he watched the two troublemakers two familiar scents floated to his nose. Mystique and Toad.

"Listen Rae," Said Toad. "I really don't wanna be here, I'm more of a cigarette guy m'self."

"Toad," Said Mystique seriously. "You are eighteen today, you deserve a beer."

Toad was about to protest when he saw WildCat steal Logan's hat. He watched her as she pranced around him like a little pixie.

"On second thought Rae," Said Toad. "I just may stay after all."

Mystique goes and gets them a beer.

WildCat smelled a familiar smell too. It was pine forest, swamp, river water, and a hint of lake water. Home it smelled like home. She walks over to a lone Toad. Logan grabs her arm.

"We don't hang out with losers like them," Protested Logan. "They're member's of the brother hood, and may be kinda very pissed 'cause we put their boss in jail. May the son-of-a-bitch rot. But no, you can't go over."

WildCat smiled. Then whispered in his ear.

"I'm not as intoxicated as one would think Mr. Logan," Her whispered tickled his ear. "But if we want the car to be built right we need a genius to do it, and Frog boy over there looks like a genius to me. Now if you don't mind let me work my magic."

WildCat lingered near Logan adjusting her negotiation tools and making herself look as seductive as possible.

"Alright," Said Wolverine. "Work your magic."

She walked over to Toad carrying two beers. He tried to keep his eyes on the table.

"Hey sexy," She said smoothly. "Wanna beer?"

He looked up and gulped. She was leaning on the table in such an angle that you could see down her shirt.

"Sure." Said Toad trying to keep cool.

Logan and Kurt observed her carefully.

"Observe," Said Wolverine as if documenting an animal show. "How she lures her prey by using two large extensions that protrude from her chest."

Kurt laughed.

"So Herr Logan," Asked Kurt semi-seriously. "If you were a woman would you use your 'extensions' to attract 'prey'?"

"If I were a woman..." Said Logan as he contemplated his answer. "Hell yeah, imagine the stuff that you could get by using those things."

"Things?" Asked Kurt in a shocked manner.

"Yeah," Said Logan seriously. "Things ya' know, info on whether someone is going to attack or like Anna Nicole Smith using 'em to get some rich old guy to marry you."

"Ah." Said Kurt observing WildCat.

"Scott's right though," Said Logan thoughtfully. "She's like me...Using what's she's got to get what she wants... Ten bucks says though that she's still a virgin."

"Was!" Kurt nearly choked on his beer.

"If she's like me she won't give it up to just anybody," Logan took a drink. "I only slept with people I truly cared about, not some ten dollar whore like some people think."

Back at the table WildCat and Toad are talking. Mystique is flirting with the mutant bar tender.

"So," Said WildCat. "I never got your name."

"Uh...Toad...m' names Toad." He tried not to stare at her chest.

"Well Mr. Toad," She said smiling. "I'm WildCat."

She studies the situation for a moment.

"Mr. Toad I'm going to be blunt with you," She said seriously. "There's this guy you may know him, but anyway I'm not a cheap slut like I am making out to be right now. It's cover so that Mystique will ignore me, but one of my teacher Scott Summers has threatened to fail me if I continue to act intelligent. I don't take too kindly to threats, so just to piss him off I want to race him for pink slips. The engine is built, but the rest of the car well kinda isn't..."

He interrupted her.

"You want an aerodynamic frame don't ya?" He looked at her in a new light.

"Yes," She said relieved that he got the message. "The engine is a modified racecar/jet engine."

"You want t' win bad don'cha." He said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"No one threatens me and gets away with it...no one," She said. Her face became grave. "I know that the X-Men put your boss in jail and believe me that would piss anyone off, but please help us beat that pretty boy's ass."

He looked in her eyes. She wanted vengeance, but not on Summers. It was deeper than Summers. It was like looking at the Wolverine. A hurt so deep that only watching the person who hurt die could save her from herself emanated from her moody brown eyes. He could relate with her.

"Fine," He said. "But you'll have t' play slut one more time 'kay."

"Fine anything ya' want." She said getting up.

Toad took her by the hand and led her past Mystique.

"Uh Rae," He said smiling. "I may be gone for a while, I can't quiet say for how long though, so uh don't be alarmed when I don't show up for say a week or a month."

"Why so long?" Asked Mystique suspiciously.

"She's got a cozy little cabin some where in th' mountains," He smiled at the mutant actress. "Don't know when I'll be back. See ya' Rae!"

WildCat pulls him past Logan and Kurt.

"Houston," She said. "We have a go!"

She pulls him into Scott's car and drives into a hidden spot. A few minutes later Logan and Kurt come out. WildCat picks them up and they drive off to the mansion. As they are driving Wolverine sets down a few rules.

"Okay Frog boy," He said gripping the steering wheel tightly. "No doing anything without me Blue-Boy or WildCat present got it?"

"Got it." Said Toad.

WildCat looks at Toad.

"I'll clarify what Mr. Logan said," Her claws extend. "Do something stupid and I'll cut your manhood clean off."

Normally he would have been terrified, but she was grabbing his bum which made him squirm just as bad as if he were in real danger.

"Herr Xavier will have a fit." Said Kurt to himself as they pull up to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**God It's Another Logan.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own them.**

Before they stepped in the mansion WildCat rearranges herself and gives Logan his hat back. Kurt prayed silently that the professor wouldn't become angry and cause the trio to live the remainder of their lives under the illusion that they were six year old little girls. Toad just hoped that they wouldn't kill him.

"Here goes nothing." Said Wolverine as heopened the door.

ProfessorXavier sat infront of the door waiting for them, Iceman was with him.

"Hello Mr. Tonybee," He was somewhat annoyed. "I take it that Ms.Johnson was kind to you."

"Hey I didn't sleep with him." She protested.

"Ms.Johnson the way you conducted yourself was shocking," He said cooly. "Be glad that I don't call your parents."

Her demeanor changed.She went froma coy teenager this-is-so-embarassing mood to that of pure fear.

"I'll die beforeI go back." She said she thought. Professor Xavier heard this.

"Listen Professor," Said Toad semi-earnestly."I won't make any trouble,promise, just don't kill me."

"Fine," Said the Professor half mindedly. "I'll be monitoring you."

Kurt and Wolverine looked at the floor trying not to laugh.

"As for you two," He said. "Setting such an example for such a young student is appalling, as a punishment you two will oversee the small children's activities at the fall festival this Halloween. Have a goodnight gentlemen. Mr. Drake please show Mr. Tonybee to his room. Ms. Johnson I would like to talk with you."

Toad, Bobby, Kurt, and Logan leave. WildCat stays behind.

"Professor," She looked at the man before her. "Stop it. Stay out of my head my business is my business."

"I want to help you." Said Xavier trying to reason with her.

"I want you to live," She stuffed her hands into her pockets. "The last telepath to read my mind died. Too much mental stress."

"Your brother was not as powerful as I am please let me help you." He pleaded.

"Have you read Mr. Logan's mind," She said gravely. " 'Cause anything you find in my head is ten times worse."

"I'll take my chances." He puts his hands on her head.

She stands still the entire time, but her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Herrr... argh!" They scream at the same time.

She panted heavily. Sweat poured down her face.

"I t-t-told you," She struggled to speak. "Too much pain."

"No one will call your family I promise..." He struggled to regain his composure. "Mister Sinister will never get you again, nor will Stryker."

Toad, Logan, and Kurt had their nightclothes on and were waiting outside the door.

WildCat looked at the door.

"What are ya'll listening to... Yeah I know you're at the door c'mon in here Charlie needs someone to help him to bed." She leaned against the couch.

They entered the room. Kurt helped the Professor to bed. Logan and Toad helped WildCat to her dorm. When Logan and Toad reach WildCat's dorm they drop her on her bed. Logan goes to find Rogue, so that she can help change WildCat into some clothes that are not so sweat drenched. Toad stayed by her bed. Her quick healing factor had kicked in and she was able to get up and move about, but Toad wouldn't let her.

"Nah love," He said gently laying her back. "Ya' nerves are still bad lie down."

"I hate frogs," She looks at Toad. "Wanna have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"Sure love." He kisses her forehead.

Wolverine comes back. Logan and Toad go to their rooms and say night-night tot he world.

The next morning WildCat slipped into the guys dorm undetected.

"Frog Boy," She whispers as she shakes him gently. "Hey Frog Boy wake up it's breakfast time."

Toad looked up, for a moment he thought that he was still dreaming and an angel with brown hair and brown eyes had come to take him away. After a few more moments in the world of the living he realized that it was WildCat.

"Wot time is it?" He asked groping for an alarm clock.

She crawled on to the bed and sat on his chest.

"Time to wake up," She smiled at the green hunk before her. "Now hurry up before the pancakes get cold."

She got off of him and led him to the kitchen. They were the only people up at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"So," Asked Toad as he shoved a huge fork full of pancake in his mouth. "How da' get t' be with the x-nerds?"

"I was in a lot of trouble and they took me in," She said grabbing the spray whipped cream. "They're better if you eat the pancake first then spray the whipped cream in your mouth like this."

Kurt was asleep when he smelled pancakes. Being the homo superior garbage disposal that he is he followed the smell.

Toad and WildCat were spraying whipped cream into each others mouth when suddenly the Toad was using went dry.

"Damn it," Said Toad. "M' whip cream is out."

"That's okay," Said WildCat smiling. "Put your mouth next to mine."

She sprayed whipped cream into both of their mouths until it ran out. They're faces were covered in whipped cream, they laughed at each other. They laughed on each other's shoulder until they couldn't laugh anymore. They raised their heads, their faces were less than an inch apart. An invisible force brought them together when suddenly Kurt burst through the door.

"Gute moring," He chirped. "Mmmm. Blueberry pancakes mein favorite."

WildCat looked at Toad mournfully.

"I'll be back I just need to clean up." She said leaving the two suitors by themselves.

When she was gone the two mutants looked at each other.

"Stay away from her," Said Kurt hostilely. "She is mine."

"Your's," Laughed Toad. "Yeah, ya' know wot let her decide who belongs to who."

"You're on Green Man." Said Kurt stabbing his pancakes.

Everyone wakes up after Kurt and Toad retreats to his room. After Wolverine finished breakfast the quartet worked on the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own them.**

Kurt and Mort glared at each other while they worked, Kurt had threatened to kill Mort with a screwdriver while WildCat and Wolverine's backs were turned. Mort threatened to cut Kurt's neck with the pencil sharpener blade when no one was looking but Kurt. After a while of this WildCat caught on to what they were doing and threatened them both with her claws. They seemed to take the hint and continued to work in a non-malicious manner for the remainder of the time. Toad's frame sketches though well drawn and finely detailed took less than an hour. He had a lot of paper to spare so he drew WildCat in various poses around the car. Kurt saw Mort eyeing WildCat and grew jealous.

"Was are you doing?" Asked Kurt loudly as he stood over Mort's shoulder.

"Drawin' like I was told t'," He hunched over in an attempt to hide his work. "Now bug off."

"Let me see." Kurt snatched the drawing. "Zis doesn't look like ein car to me."

"Cut it out." Mort tried to grab it back, but Kurt kept teleporting away.

"WildCat look at zis," Said Kurt handing her the sketch pad. "Aren't zey interesting?"

She takes the pad and looks through it. Mort's face is beet red. He can barely look at her.

"Wonderful frame designs Toad," She smiled at him. "I like designs three, five, and six best. Why don't we discuss them over lunch and see how they can be combined to make one kick ass frame. Unless you have other plans."

"Uh," He looked up at her. "No I ain't got no other plans. Lunch sounds great."

"Good I'll meet you in the garden then." She grabs Wolverine's wrist and looks at his watch. "We better wash up for lunch. See you in ten minutes."

Toad smiled broadly. Kurt glowered. Wolverine laughed at both of them, he knew what her heart really wanted, he could read her like an open book. He wouldn't let the two battling suitors know her heart's desires. That was her call to make not his.

WildCat and Toad took their lunch outside. Wolverine got a seat close to a window so that he could observe the young duo.

"So Toad," Said WildCat as she fiddled with some peas on her plate. "I found your designs very interesting. I think that if we combined the basic flat sleek shape of three with...uh the ... uh flat and rounded outer edge side design."

"Yeah," Said Toad messing with some mashed potatoes. "Uh I'm sorry 'bout the sketches of you."

"Don't be," She said quickly. "They're beautiful."

She slides her chair closer to his.

"Uh," Toad blushes. "Thanks. So uh...WildCat wot's ya' real name?"

She moves closer.

"Logan, Logan Johnson. What's your's?" Her chair is touching his.

"Mortimer Tonybee." He looks at her their lips are pulled together by an invisible force.

Inside Rogue and Bobby watch television when they see Storm run the Professor to the garden.

Mort and Logan are kissing passionately. Logan's chair falls backward. Mort is now on top of her. Storm and the Professor have now appeared out of nowhere.

"Mr. Tonybee and Ms. Johnson what do you think that you are doing?" The Professor's voice was filled with anger.

"Uh..." Mort searched his mind for a respectful answer, but all he got was. "I cin explain...this is exactly what it looks like."

Logan burst out laughing. By this time Wolverine was standing behind a tree listening to the conversation when suddenly he burst out laughing.

"I want you to come with me Mr. Tonybee," Said the professor straining for calm. "Ms. Johnson you go with Ms. Monroe."

"Oooh," Taunted Wolverine. "You're in trouble."

"Bite me hairy boy." Said WildCat as she followed Storm." See ya' later Mortie."

"You too love." He said as his legs were being forced to follow the wheel chair ridden older man.

Mort soon reaches the Professor's office.


	9. Chapter 9

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the X-men or any of its characters.**

Mort stepped into the old man's office. It smelled like expensive cologne and fresh expensive leather. Professor Xavier motioned for Mort to have a seat. The large leather chair was soft and cushy.

_Mmmm, soft and smooth like WildCat. _Thought Mort to himself. The Professor gave him a stern gaze.

_Good Lord,_ thought Mort as he looked into the older man's stern eyes. _I'm gunna die a virgin._

"Mr. Tonybee I'm not going to kill you," He stares into the youths mind. "But pardon my saying, I'm somewhat surprised that you are a virgin. Especially after your display with Ms. Johnson earlier."

Mort blushed and looked down.

"Listen Profess," Said Toad trying to keep his voice at a normal pitch. "We started kissin' and suddenly her chair fell backward I fell on top o' her, please don't keep me away frum her."

"I won't keep you two separated, but I am putting Dr. McCoy in charge of all of your activities outside of schooling," He looked into Mort's mind. "In other words he's your official chaperone."

"Wot!" Exclaimed Mort nearly jumping out of his chair.

"Either that or Mystique sees you nearly a month earlier." Professor Xavier smiled warmly.

"Fine, fine, but why a chaperone, I mean if we decide t' do it, we can always use protection." Said Mort trying to hide the redness of his cheeks.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Tonybee," Said the Professor solemnly. "You see when Stryker and Mr. Sinister had her prisoner they manipulated her pheromones in such way that certain levels of anger or sexual excitement could cause her to take an animal like form that could kill any man or creature she encountered. That's why she has never made love."

"Wot," Mort relaxed. "I know that she's feral like the Wolverine, but how could she be an animal?"

"Mr. Logan reaches a state 'rage' where he simply goes on a killing spree, he can see himself do it, but he has no control over what he does. Mr. Johnson however suffers from blackouts so she remembers nothing she does while in 'rage'."

"Wot does she look like while in 'rage'?" Asked Mort out of concern for his newfound love.

"I'm not quite sure," Said the Professor in a perplexed manner. "When she is in 'rage' she is a totally different person with a totally different mind."

"Thanks fer tellin' me," Mort felt a pang of sorrow for WildCat. "She's had it rough...Cin I go now?"

"Of course...And by the way Mr. Tonybee you and Ms. Johnson will have the same classes."

Mort walked to Storm's room. The sounds of choking could be heard as well as talking. He opened the door a bit and peeked in.

"You've got missionary and..." Storm interrupted her.

"Enough, " Storm's cheeks shone a crimson red behind her mocha skin. "You know about sex and it's dangers, please no more detail."

"Yes, Ms. Monroe...May I go now?"

"Go!" Urged Storm as she pushed WildCat out of the door.

Mort stood waiting and smiling.

"Wot in th' hell did you do t' th 'Weather Bitch?" Asked Mort remembering Ellis Island.

"To lecture me on why I shouldn't kiss before the first date." She smiled as she gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Hey love none o' that." He smiled as he held her close but awkwardly.

"They told you about the rage." She said coolly.

"Yeah." He looked at the ground.

"Don't worry I keep everyone around me safe by keeping a certain distance between me, a guy, and the bedroom." She kissed his cheek again. "Innocent pecks on the lips or cheeks wouldn't cause a rage fit."

"Good." Said Mort before he kissed her on the lips. "Let's go to the den and watch a movie."

They walk to the den and plop down on the couch. Wolverine smiled from the recliner as he watched the couple cuddle. Kurt just pouted. The car could wait until Monday. Hank Walks in.


	10. Chapter 10

**God It's another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the x-men or any of it's characters. Please don't sue my fiction is not worth it.**

**Authors note: As of this chapter and everyone after it things are going to get down right weird. So remember I warned you.**

The big blue furry man stood before the cuddling couple.

"If you don't mind my I sit here?" Asked Hand sitting between Mort and WildCat.

"No," Said WildCat sarcastically. "It's not like I was trying to cuddle with my boyfriend or anything."

"Oh well good," Said Hank settling in between two as he grabbed the TV with his feet. "So tell me Ms. Johnson are you excited about the fall festival?"

"Thrilled." She rolled her eyes and made kissing motions toward Mort.

"Enough." Said Hank as he channel surfed with his feet.

"Great," Said Mort "Toe jam on the remote."

"Why do you want it?" Asked Hank playfully.

"Not any more." Said Toad throwing popcorn in Hank's fur.

"Hey Dr. McCoy what'cha gonna be for Halloween?" Asked WildCat as she tried to reach around the blue behemoth of a man to reach Mort's hand.

"King Kong?" Suggested Wolverine from the recliner.

WildCat and Toad snickered.

"More like Mr. Hyde." Said Hank throwing popcorn at Wolverine with his feet.

"What about you kid," Asked Wolverine pointing at WildCat. "What are you going to be?"

"A belly dancer." She said winking at Mort.

"And you Mr. Tonybee. What are you going to be?" Asked Hank as he switched feet.

"I don't know may be an Arab Sheik." He said winking back at WildCat.

"No funny business." Said Hank assuring himself that there was a safe distance between Mort and Logan.

"Kill joy." Replied Mort.

"My internal clock is going tick, tick, tick." She looked over at Hank and laughed. "Sorry I had to do it."

"Yes I'm very humored." Said Hank as he assured himself once more of the distance between the enamoured couple.

"Hey, Wolverine," Said Toad. "I heard that you had t' watch the little kiddies come the fall festival. So tell us all what are you gunna be?"

Scott passed by as Toad asked this.

"A horse's ass." Said Scott smugly as he passed an angry Wolverine.

"Well it sure beats goin' as a pansy." Replied Mr. Logan coolly.

"Hey Mr. Summers," Said WildCat. "I got a propostion for you."

Scott seemed annoyed.

"What could you possibly say or do that would interest me?" He asked snobbishly.

"A race," She said as she coolly ran her fingers across the couch. "For pink slips on any car me and my boys want. And if that's too much to comprehend let me put it to you this way. You loose you give up four of your cars. If I loose though well I'm at your mercy."

"Bull shit." Said Scott. "You're playing with fire. Don't challenge me."

"Pussy." Said Wolverine egging the flustered man on.

"Fine, but if you lose you have fail both my algebra three and auto shop class," A cruel smile reached his lips. "Got it?"

"You're on Shades." Said WildCat as she went to shake his hand. "Seal the deal."

They shook hands.

"When do we race?" Asked Summers as he gripped her hand tightly.

"Halloween Night at tweleve a.m.," She said looking defiantly into his eyes. "Unless there's a problem with it."

"I'll be there." Scott said as he left.

"Are you crazy?" Said Toad as he tried to look around Hank to see her. "The car's barely half finished!"

"Don't worry suga'," Said WildCat as she propped her feet on the table. "The car will be ready."

The day passed on quite uneventfully after the confrontation. Pete would occasionally come up and whisper something in WildCat's ear, but no one thought anything of it. Later on WildCat Toad and Colossus were seen going into the art room. Pete and Mort came out about two hours later looking quite red. WildCat just smiled and slinked up to her room.

Quickly the evening turned into night. Dinner was just as uneventful as lunch. Wolverine and WildCat played foose-ball then everyone went to bed. WildCat couldn't sleep, her feral instincts were keeping her up, so she put her black bathrobe on and went outside. Mort couldn't sleep so he went to the window and tried to look at the moon. Unfortunately he was very farsighted so he had to put his goggles on. Everything was a lot clearer now. Moon light filled his eyes when he noticed something moving below. It was WildCat. He looked at her curiously. She stood there for a moment then removed her robe. She was stark naked. Toad tried desperately not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly she dropped to all fours and started running like some sort of a wild animal. Her body took the form of some sort of lioness, then a cheetah, then a jaguar, a panther, and finally her self. Mort couldn't believe his eyes. He ran out of the dorm and headed towards Wolverine's room.

When Mort got to Logan's room he could hear the tv running, so he found no problem in knocking.

"Awright awright, I'm comin' I'm comin'," He opened the door. "Frog boy, what do you want?"

"Mr. Logan I don't quite how t' say it," He took a large breath. "But WildCat's runnin' around the grounds in her birthday suit."

"What," Exclaimed Logan rather loudly as he dragged Mort into his room. "How do you know?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to th' window t' go look out side, I couldn't see so well so I go me goggles and when I put 'em on I saw WildCat standin' there in her bathrobe. She took it off and well she was naked, then she dropped to all fours and started turnin' into all sorts of wildcats. and..."

Logan cut him off.

"C'mon Frog boy," Said Logan as he grabbed a couple of flashlights and his jacket. "We got ourselves a WildCat to catch."

As Logan and Toad crept through the halls Logan began to think.

_Sure I'm animal like, but would I go so far that I would run naked through the woods? Wait, I've done it before yes, but I guess I can't begrudge her of it. We all need to let ourselves go sometimes, but at a school. Good Lord I sound like a parent._

His train of thought was broken as they reached the front door.

"She may be a bit wild and ready to fight," Said Logan solemnly. "So if she confronts you fight to disable her not kill her. Got it?"

Toad nodded then they exited the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the X-Men or any of its characters. **

Wolverine and Toad crept silently through grass and past the stables.

"She'll be hiding," Said Logan as he sniffed the air. "Ready to pounce on the first thing that she sees as a threat, so be on your guard."

Logan could tell that this unnerved the young man a bit, but what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to lie to him and tell him that she was going to be a cuddly bundle of joy and hugs and that in her current state she wouldn't hurt a fly? No, the boy deserves better than that. He deserved to know that WildCat was a threat to herself and to others and if all else failed they may have to kill her in order to bring her back to the mansion. Sure her healing factor would bring her back, but still killing some one you love doesn't get any better.

"Will she remember us?" Asked Toad as if he read the older man's mind.

"It depends," Said Wolverine wishing Toad had never asked that. "How far into a feral state is she?"

"Will we have t' kill her t' bring her back t' th' mansion?" A silent tear ran down the young man's cheek.

"I don't know." Said Logan with a pang of pain in his voice.

They have arrived dangerously close to forest; a sudden rustle is heard in the brush. A lost puppy crawls out. Logan and Mort sigh out of relief. A low growl is heard behind them. Slowly they turn around. WildCat is standing before them stark naked and angry.

"What in the sam hell are you two doing?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Getting you." Said Wolverine angrily as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Why?" She asked keeping her tone flat and her stare steady.

"Well uh," Said Toad trying to find the right words. "I sorta saw you outside, I'm sorry I, but I thought that you'd hurt yourself or some thin'."

Her scowl softened.

"I can't stay mad at you." She said smiling at him.

WildCat's smile fades when she picks up an unfamiliar scent. Suddenly from out of the bushes bursts a large man with blond hair and very long eyebrows.

"Hello pretty." The large man growled at her. "My name's Sabertooth. Wanna play?"

He grabbed her butt and tried to kiss her. She shoved him off. Logan and Mort were about to lunge at him when WildCat's hair started to change from straight with flipped out sides to a wild curly mane like state. Her claws extended and her already pointed canine teeth became long and sharp. The final change was her eyes became a bright red with cat-eye slits for pupils.

"Don't touch me again!" Growled WildCat her voice echoed slightly like Mystique's.

She pounced him and began to slash away at him. Ripping and tearing at his body as if he were nothing more than a rag doll, he never stood a rat's chance in hell. Sabertooth was unconscious when she picked him up with great ease and threw him as hard as she could against a tree. She let out a feral cry and pounced on him again. His healing factor was too slow. He died with in five minutes.

"Logan stop he's dead now!" Yelled Wolverine.

She stopped and looked at him and gave him an evil grin. She went to pounce him when Mort lept and knocked her down. He landed on top of her and restrained her. She struggled for a few moments then fell limp. She began to change; only this time instead of looking like the WildCat everyone knew she turned into a blue and fuzzy creature somewhat like Hank.

"Wot in th' hell!" Exclaimed Mort quietly.

"Let's take her to Hank." Said Logan as he picked her up and carried her back inside.

Professor Xavier was waiting with Storm when the trio arrived.

"Who is that?" Asked Storm.

"WildCat." Said Logan as he rushed past them.

"Mortimer," Said Professor Xavier. "Stay here we need to talk."

"I love you Logan Johnson." Whispered Mort as he went over to the Professor.

"Mr. Tonybee what happened?" Asked the Professor calmly.

"She got into a fight wit Sabertooth." He looked at the floor silently taking the blame on himself.

"It wasn't your fault Mortimer," He put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You couldn't have known."

In the infirmary Hank runs some tests on WildCat as a precaution to assure that she won't wake up in a feral rage. Hank did a blood test to determine what factors in her DNA could cause a transformation like this.

It took over an hour for the test results to come out accurately. Hank stood at his computer gnawing his pencil in deep thought when the computer beeped. He accessed the program that would show her lineage. The results shocked him so much the pencil fell out of his mouth. Logan walked over and stood gaping at the screen with Hank for over and hour.


	12. Chapter 12

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the x-men or any of its characters**

Professor Xavier heard mental screams of shock come from the infirmary. It confused the old man at first, but after a few more moments of listening he understood the incessant ranting.

"Mortimer, Storm, stay here, something's wrong in the infirmary." Said the old man as he turned his wheelchair to leave.

"Is she okay?" Asked Mort in a frightened tone.

"She's fine," Said Xavier. "It's Hank and Logan I'm worried about." He left Toad twitching in anticipation.

"Mortimer," Said Storm trying not to let Ellis Island get in the way of her comforting instincts. "If the Professor says she's okay then she's okay."

She put a comforting arm around him and held him as a mother might hold her sad son.

The Professor wheels down the hallway toward the infirmary. The mental screams have ceased leaving a shocked mental blankness.

_This cannot be good._ The Professor thought to himself as he entered the infirmary.

Hank and Logan were still staring at the screen with a blank look on their faces. He looked over at WildCat who was still unconscious, but a prehensile cat-like tail was twitching occasionally. This intrigued the Professor momentarily then he turned his attention to the computer screen. A look of total and utter shock ran across his face.

Upstairs Mort, Storm, Jean, and Scott heard the Professor call them to the infirmary using telepathy.

Everyone goes down to the infirmary. Toad runs over to an unconscious WildCat paying no attention to the screen. Everyone's stares are now fixated on the computer.

"Mortimer," Said Storm. "You may want to look at this."

Mort looked at the screen, he had enough consciousness to yell.

"Wot in the bloody fuck is that!" His mouth gaped open as he stared down at the screen.

His scream was so loud that it woke WildCat up.

"What in th' sam hell is goin' on?" She said groggily as her now golden- yellow cat eyes searched the room.

"Logan!" Said Mort running to her he wanted to tell her who her real parents were, but Professor Xavier stopped him saying that she may not be able to handle it right now.

"Mort," She asked quietly. "What's goin' on?"

"I'll tell ya' later love." He said as he stroked her now red hair. "Hey do ya' think that you cin stand up?"

"Yeah," She said rubbing her head. "What are they looking at?"

"Nothing we should see prob'ly c'mon love," He helps her up. "Hey why don't you an' I go down t' th' kitchen and get somethin' t' eat?"

"Sure," She looks at her hands. "But I should really put some clothes on, and my fur may scare the younger kids."

"Clothes," Said Toad as he gave her the elevator eyes. "You really don't have to I mean naked's. good wif me, but ya' fur won't scare th' little ones, now they may want t' pet you like a dog, but I don't think they'll be scared o' ya'."

"Which would you perfer naked with or without fur?" She asked raising a blue eyebrow.

Toad grins devilishly.

"With fur." Interjected Hank momentarily.

"Kill joy." She said as she and Toad walked off.

Later on the staff discuss the matters of reveiling Logan's heritage to her in a manner that may not cause rage.

"Any suggestion?" Asked the Professor quietly.

"We could just tell her." Said Wolverine solemnly.

"We could drop hints here and there," Said Jean quietly. "You know to ease the shock."

"That could work," Said Beast. "I wonder is Mystiqe knows that her daughter is still alive?"

"Who knows," Said Scott. "For all we know Logan may know who her real parents are already."

"She doesn't," Said the Professor carefully. "But I have a feeling that she suspects that the people she called mother and father for so long weren't really her mother and father."

"I don't think she suspects," Said Storm seriously. "I think she knows."

Upstairs Mort and Logan are hanging upside down off of the balcony making out. She is holding them up with her tail.

"Mmm," Said Mort as he kissed her neck. "What else cin ya' do?"

"This." She said as she switched from supporting them with her tail to her feet.

"Cool." Said Mort as he resumed kissing her neck.

Suddenly another person joins them in their aerial escapades.

"Knock it off." Said Hank as he hang upside down frowning at the affectionate couple.

"Don't you ever go away?" Asked WildCat angrily.

"No, now go to bed," Said Hank realizing that may be those weren't the best choice of words. "Your own beds."

The couple got back on solid ground and mutter their good nights (mornings more like it) to the staff, kissed each other good night and went to bed.

At noon the next day Mort and Logan dragged themselves into the lunch room. Still in their pajamas they got a tray and sat themselves next to Kurt and Wolverine.

"You look like shit kid." Said Wolverine to WildCat.

"You would too if you were having nightmares all fucking night long." She said staring at her try as if trying to figure out what should happen next.

"Try eating it." Said Kurt playfully waving her fork in her face.

"Yeah that would help wouldn't it." She said grabbing the fork.

"Why don't I go sneak ya' some coffee?" Said Logan as he waited for the sleepy couple to answer.

All they did was moan.

"I think that is a ja." Said Kurt.

Logan leaves to get coffee when he runs into Hank.

"So has she been told?" Asked Hank.

"I'm gettin' around to it now piss off she and frog boy some coffee," Said Wolverine as he moved toward the kitchen. "And if you're so damned worried that she won't find out you tell her your own damn self."

Hank walked over to the table that the young couple were sitting at only to find Peter and Kurt trying to wake them up. Logan ran to them with two cups of black coffee in his hands and tried desperatly to force the warm liquid down their throats. Hank just walked off leaving the news for another more appropriate time.

Professor Xavier wheels up to the podium in the front of the cafeteria.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am happy to announce that our annual fall festival is only three weeks away," Said the Professor smiling. "Which means we can do our annual student/staff assigned costume contest. Now for all of the new comers we take the name of four couples, two couples will be staff members and the other two couples will be students, and we put them in a nice neat little line. Well we put the names of famous hero and villian couples in a bowl and one person from each couple will draw a name from the bowl and who ever they pull out is who they must be for Halloween, so now that the rules are clear may we have some volunteers?"

Thinking quickly Peter and Kurt shoved Mort and WildCat on stage. Pete grabbed Jubilee and stood with her on stage. Scott wouldn't let WildCat show him up like that so he grabbed Jean and stormed on stage. Storm and Hank walked shyly on stage as they grinned and giggled.

"Good," Said the Professor smiling widely. "Now that we have our couples we can begin chosing who will be who. We have two villian couples Magneto and Mystique and Dr. Evil and Frau Frobissina and two hero couples Superman and Lois Lane, and last but certainly not least Austin Powers and Foxy Cleopatra. Who will pick first?"


	13. Chapter 13

**God It's Another Logan**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the X-men or any of it's characters or Austin Powers or Superman..**

Scott pushed his way to the bowl and put his hand in and a pulled out a slip of yellow paper, he opened it up.

"Jean and I have Dr. Evil and Frau Frobissina." He smiled and walked back to Jean.

Pete and Jubilee went to the bowl together. She crossed her fingers as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Superman and Lois Lane." Said Pete smiling as he thought of the irony of him being the man of steel.

Hank and Toad walked up at the same time and put their hands in the bowl. Toad looked at his first.

"Uh, der, wow." He said trying not to blush.

"We have Austin Powers and Foxy Cleopatra." Said Hank smiling at facts that shall at this moment remain unspoken.

"Which leaves Mystique and Magneto." Said the Professor regretfully as he looked toward Toad and WildCat.

"Happy Halloween t' me." Said Toad smiling widely.

"I don't understand," Said WildCat in a confused tone. "What's up with Mystique?"

"She walks around naked." Huffed Hank.

"What," Exclaimed WildCat loudly.

"Ya' can't see anythin'," Said Toad as he shot Hank and exasperated look. "She's blue an' coverd in scales in all the right places... Arse head."

Wolverine looks on at the commotion on stage. He seems irritated but is tyring to the best of his ability to hold back any outbursts he may wish to have. Everyone got off stage and walked back to their respective tables. WildCat was pouting.

"I'm not doing this," She said crossing her arms. "I refuse to walk around in my birthday suit for everyone to see."

"Too late." Said Wolverine sullenly as he drank some soda.

"No one ever goes out at night," She said angrily. "Besides it was either that or go crazy wearing my human form."

"You could warn us the next time ya' wanna go streakin'!" Growled Wolverine as he tightly clutched his bottle.

"Well forgive me," Retorted WildCat angrily. "The next time I wanna give out a peep show I'll make sure to invite you!"

Both feral mutants stood up, the cafeteria fell silent as they stared each other down.

"Calm down young lady." Said Wolverine straining for control.

"Make me." She said grinning evilly.

"Don't make me tell you again." He said straining even more.

"Who are you my father?" She said sarcastically.

"Tell her," Said Cylcops smirking. "After all you're such a big fan of not hiding stuff from people."

"Scott," Said Beast angrily. "Stop she's not ready."

"Tell her who you are Logan." Said Scott grinning maniacally.

"Tell me what." She said as her claws extended to their fullest length.

"Logan over here is your daddy," Said Scott evilly crossing his arms. "Not really suprising considering that you're both nothing more than smelly, brutish, and stupid animals who are good for nothing more than grunt work."

"What," She looked at Logan. "Is this true?"

Wolverine could only look at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He said looking sadly into her eyes.

Her gaze of anger turned into confusion. Wolverine stepped back giving her enough space to move around, but due to the growing crowd she began to feel threatened.

"Get back!" Yelled Wolverine to the ever growing crowd. "You're scaring her!"

"Get away from me!" She snarled as she jumped for the nearest exit.

She bounced off of walls and tables as she made her way toward the garage. It didn't take her long to arrive at her destination, the only thing now that stood between her and freedom was a puny titanium door. Angrily she slashed the door to pieces and entered the garage. Scott's garage where he kept his finest cars and fastest bikes. Examining each car quickly and carefully she picked the flame red Mustang hot wired it and left.

Two minutes Beast and Logan arrived at Scott's garage, the first thing they noticed, besides the door, was the empty spot among the Mustang collection.

"Great," Said Logan angrily punching a wall. "Just fucking great that was one of his fastest cars."

"With GPS." Said Hank holding a small device in his hand.

"Good," Said Logan relieved. "Where is she?"

"According to this," Sighed Hank out of frustration. "Parked where the car should be."

"Again," Said Wolverine angrily. "Just fucking great."

"You think like her," Said Scott snobbishly folding his arms as he peered through the shredded titanium doorway. "Why don't you tell us where you might go?"

Logan thought for a moment then got an idea.

"Shades, Beast you take the Fire Bird, Toad and I will take the Ferrari," He said opening the car door. "Meet us at the old Alkali Lake site. She'll more than likely be resting on the river bed. Let's go!"

As Logan had predicted she was sitting on the river bank with her legs folded to her chest. She seemed unaware that anyone was there, but then she started talking.

"For seventeen fucking years I had to suffer because I was different," She said raising a bottle to her lips. "My supposed mother would tell everyone that her next child would be born the right way. Which as any ass head would know be born not a mutant freak of nature. Then as if that wasn't bad enough she and my supposed father sent me to Stryker's goons when I was seven. Every fucking day I was beaten within an inch of my life and taught to kill. Then when I was about thirteen a bunch of goons come into my cell strip me naked and drag me to this place where all of these people in white scrubs are. I of course am still confused so being the good little killing machine I am, I comply with every damned order they give me. I was strapped to a table and drawn all over. Then the inscisions were made and that boiling hot alloy was forced on to my skeleton. God that was the worst fucking pain I had ever felt. Sinister never injected me with a foriegn gene. He injected me with an antidote to the memory wipe serum. You see Mr. Logan," Takes another swig from the bottle. "Fate was kind to you, you don't have to remember your torture, but I do."

"I'm sorry," Said Logan sadly. "If I would have remembered I would have come for you."

"I know you would have," She said after taking another drink. "But the blue bitch behind you didn't have the balls t' tell ya' shit did she?"

Someone that looked like Scott came up behind Logan. Then Hank and Scott ran up to Logan.

"Tell me you dirty blue bitch," Said WildCat staggering as she faced the first Scott to show up. "Do you feel any regret about leaving me with those ass holes or did ya' just go fuck somebody else?"

"Don't talk to me that way." Said Mystique slowly taking her original form.

"Why," Said WildCat laughing maniacally as the smell of whiskey dominated her breath. "You're not my mother. You're just some blue whore that gave birth to me."

WildCat fell, Mystique went to go pick her up, but Logan stopped her.

"Stay out this." Said Logan as he caught a staggering Wild Cat. "C'mon Kid we're goin' home."

He picked up a sobbing WildCat and carried her back to the car. He gently placed her in the back seat and drove back to the mansion. He carried her out of the car and upto his room and lay her gently on the bed. Gently he removed her muddy clothes and got one of his big flannel shirts for her to wear. He then placed her gingerly under the covers and kissed her forehead. He would talk to her when she woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

**God It's Another Logan.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the X-Men or any of it's characters. I also don't own Creed or their music.**

Weathered 

I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No I can't accept the life that's mine

Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading love with indifference  
yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone

Me…I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and  
it just won't heal

The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
Sometimes I feel like giving up

Me…I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels  
and it just won't heal

The day reminds me of you  
The night hides your truth  
The earth is a voice  
Speaking to you  
Take all this pride  
And leave it behind  
Because one day it ends  
One day we die  
Believe what you will  
That is your right  
But I choose to win  
So I choose to fight  
To fight

WildCat woke up wearing a flannel shirt.

"Where in the fuck did that come from?" She asked her self silently.

Logan walks in.

"Good you're awake. We need to talk." He said placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I don't get hangovers but thanks any way," She said taking the coffee. "So what's up?"

"Well," He rubs the back of his neck stressfully. "The professor and I feels that it would be a good idea if stayed in the same room as me. Just as a precaution."

"I understand," She said sipping her coffee slowly. "Nobody wants me to get hurt."

"Right." Said Wolverine awkwardly. "Oh the Professor said that you didn't have to be in the contest. He doesn't want you to be put under any more strain than needed."

"No," Said WildCat confidently. "I'm going to enter that contest. Whether Summers likes it or not I'm going to win."

"Hey about that," Said Logan trying to choose his words carefully. "We can post pone the…"

She interrupted him.

"No," She said stubbornly. "I set the date, and now we are going race. Got it?"

"Right," Said Logan. "Well for the time being welcome home."

Three weeks later.

Pete is painting WildCat blue. She is naked save a few pieces of carefully positioned latex.

"I'm so fucking cold." Squealed WildCat as Pete airbrushed the paint on to her body.

"Well just think," Said Pete as he painted her legs. "You get to paint me Superman blue next."

"Joy." She said shivering.

"Ye know blue looks real good on ye'." Said Mort smiling as he looked at her ass.

"Da,"Said Pete smiling. "It really is."

"Hey Mort," She said dryly. "Try starin' at my big, firm, round, and natural double d's."

"Wow," Said Mort. "It got me warm."

"Thanks," She said staring at Pete who was now between her legs. "But this still doesn't make the paint any warmer."

"That looks perverted." Said Mort jealously.

"Don't worry Morty," She said playfully. "You're next."

Wolverine's voice echo's behind them.

"Touch her frog boy and you're dead." Said Wolverine threateningly.

He looks at her costume.

"How much more is left?" He asked looking her over.

"My back and butt," She said trying not to give a look humor. "And after all that drys he paints the scales on using a navy blue liquid latex."

"Sounds boring." Said Logan.

"Not from here." Said Pete and Mort at the same time.

Wolverine let out a threatening growl.

"Don't worry pops," Said WildCat playfully. "The puppies promise to be good, isn't that right my Russian Husky and English Foxhound?"

Pete and Mort bark.

"Still,"Said Wolverine looking at the situation. "Better stay here, besides this looks interesting."

He had to lie, after all she was a feral mutant and she was nearing her ovulation cycle which meant that she would be on the prowl for a mate.

The contest was easy to judge. Pete and Jubilee won the couples catagorey, with Mort and WildCat in second. WildCat won the female villian catagorey and she also won best looking. Mort won most creative costume because he actually installed and electromagnet in the glove of his Magneto costume. Pete won in the male category for look alikes. The festival went on and finally race time started.

Wolverine stood against the wall smoking his cigar when WildCat walked up still in full costume.

"Hey Ferret man wass up?" She said moving toward him.

He looked at her with regret.

"Kid I know that you don't want t' hear this, but I can't let you race." He tried to look strong and authoritive.

"What," She started to freak. "No. We all agreed to this, you said that I raced point blank. End of discussion. Period."

She paced back and forth.

"I know but that was before..." Said the Wolverine stopping short of saying what he wanted to say.

"Before what..."She looked him defiantly in the eyes."Say it before you found out about me."

"Before I found out about you." He said tiredly. "But I still say that you're not racing."

"Fine," She said smoothing back her red hair."I won't race. I'll ask Mort if he'll take my place."

She walked off.

Mort was smoking a cigarette behind the garage when a two by four hit him across the head rendering him unconcious. Someone drags him into the garage. A dark figure moves toward the car.

Mort drives the car to the racing area neither Logan nor WildCat are there to see the car.. It is black with a picture of WildCat in a skimpy bikini draped across the hood. Scott looks frustrated by this and he rolls his eye (get it Cyclops and eye). Kurt gives the siganal to start and their off. The race goes on for a few minutes when Mort staggers out of the garage.

"Mortimer what are you doing here?" Asked Kurt.

"She cold cocked me." Said Mort pointing to the car.

**Authors note: I am going on summer vacation so this may be my last chapter for a while. Love Seraphim Darkholme.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Who cold cocked you?" Asks Kurt as he helps Mort stand.

"Blue bitch junior..." Says Mort angrily. "Also known as your sister."

"Nein," Says Kurt in disbelif. "She is taking a shower... I should know I helped her peel the latex scales off just three minutes ago."

"That's impossible 'cuz she jest fuckin' cold cocked me!!!" Shouts Mort as he hold his head.

"No," Says Kurt irriatbly. "She freaking did not cold cock you because she was getting scales peeled off of her body!!!"

"Prove it!!!" Shouts Toad threateningly.

"Fine!!!" Screams Kurt as he gets his cellphone out of his pocket. Quickly he dials a number and waits impatiently for someone to pick up.

WildCat rinses shampoo out of her hair when she hears her cellphone go off. Angrily she wiped her eyes off and stepped out of the shower. Quickly she picks up the phone and answers it.

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you calling me now?!" She demands angrily.

"Nice to hear from you too," Says Kurt quickly. "I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah," Says WildCat sarcastically. "The whole damn world wants to talk t' me...put the damn bozo on before I get really pissed."

"Hey babe," Says Mort in disbelief. "How are you doing...fine and not racing I hope."

"What in the san hell are you doing on the phone you should be racing!!!" Screams WildCat.

"Well," Says Mort timidly."I've been coldcocked."

"Just stay there," Instructs WildCat. "I'll rinse off and get dad...just stay there you stubbon horses ass."

WildCat quickly rinses off and runs to find her father whom of which is hitting on Jean.

"Dad," Says WildCat as she runs to him."Somethings wrong...Somebody stole the car."

"How?!" Yells Wolverine.

"Somebody cold cocked Mort and took the car," She says calmly. "He thought at first glance that it was me."

"Mystique." Says Logan regretfully.

"That's what I thought." Says WildCat. "So if it is her I need to get the car back."

"Like hell you are," Says Wolverine. "If she's in that car she's out to kill and..."

"I have a quick healing factor," Interrupts WildCat comfortingly. "So I'm in less danger than anyone else, besides I have an adamantium covered skeleton... I'm indestructable."

"No," Says Logan keeping a firm grip on his daughter's sholders. "I won't let you do this... not alone any way... Pete you handle comms Jean I know yer rootin' fer One eye, but right now this ain't a race for winnin' it a race fer survival... Hank you be on stand by with an ambulance...and WildCat, becareful."

"I will dad... and remember," She says cooly. "If anything goes wrong, I'm fixing a huge mistake I made..."

She get's in the car and was about to start the engine when Logan grabbed her hand.

"I love you kid." He says hugging her.

"I love you too dad." She says before starting the car and driving on to the track.


	16. Chapter 16

**God It's Another Logan**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the before mentioned parties affiliates. This literary work is a work of pure entertainment and there is no infringement intended. I am in no way making any profit off of my writings. Please do not sue me._**

WildCat hit the gas and sped up next to the Animal Mobile and hit her comms.

"Mys...No, Mom," WildCat said over the comms. "If you can hear me, it doesn't have to end this way... I'm sorry!"

Mystique looked at her daughter and threw the head set off and sped away. WildCat silently cursed herself and tried to catch up, but it was in vain, until she had a thought.

"Kurt," She said sternly. "I need you to teleport me to the Animal Mobile, I have to stop her before someone gets hurt."

WildCat watched as Mystique attempted to push Cyclops into the wall.

"Kurt," She said quickly. "I'm pulling in and then we jump her."

WildCat jumped out of the stopped car and grabbed Kurt.

"Alright Blue," She said holding on to him tightly. "When I say go teleport okay... Go!"

Kurt and WildCat landed on the speeding car. Raven tried to shake them off, but it was no use they were hell bent and determined to stay on the car.

"Okay Blue," Wildcat yelled into her headset. "I'm going to reach in and aggrivate her, when she reaches out, teleport to safety!"

"Vat about you?" Kurt asked panicked.

"I'll be fine," She replied as she gave her brother an assured look. "Now, just do as I say and don't complain!"

Kurt nodded as she began to aggrivate Mystique into putting her arm out of the window.

"Now!" WildCat yelled as Mystique's arm poked out of the window.

Kurt quickly grabbed Raven's arm and teleported away. When he landed he heard a gasp of horror. Looking up he saw a huge explosion and no Animal Mobile.

Scott's car halted to a dangerously quick stop and he looked at the damage. Appearently WildCat had managed to get Mystique and Kurt out of the line of danger in nick of time, but she wasn't so lucky. Quickly he jumped out of his car and called for IceMan.

"Bobby," Scott yelled over the headset. "Have Kurt teleport you down here, stat!"

Kurt and Bobby landed infront of the fire and with unparalled determination began to extinguish the blazing inferno. After about an hour Bobby finally manage to completely extinguish the flames and rummage through the rubble and scrap. It didn't take them very long to find WildCat because the car was wrapped around her in such a way that made Bobby's stomach turn.

"Piotr," Kurt yelled desperately. "Herr Logan, please, we need your help!"

After an hour of pulling and pushing mangled metal and re-bar out of the way and out of WildCat's soft spots, they finally had her out. Logan wanted to cut her out immediately, but Hank said that he needed to see the damage so that he could treat WildCat. Logan realized that this was true because knowing him he would have more that likely injured her permanently with his claws by accident.

"Hang in there kid." Logan said as he walked into the ambulance with the stretcher.


	17. Chapter 17

**God It's Another Logan**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the before mentioned parties affiliates. This literary work is a work of pure entertainment and there is no infringement intended. I am in no way making any profit off of my writings. Please do not sue me._**

WildCat slowly opened her eyes and saw Toad biting his nails as he mumbled something. She listened closer and realized that he was praying.

"Hey," She whispered hoarsely. "Bonehead, your prayers are answered."

"Jesus," He said happily. "You're okay."

"That's debatable," She said rubbing her head. "My head feels like I got ran over by a Mack Truck."

"You got hit by a race car." Toad replied gently.

"Meh," She replied groggily. "Close enough."

"I'm jes so glad that you're alright." Toad said as he kissed her hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Alright," She said in a raspy voice. "Next time I'll jump out of the closet and yell boo."

Toad let out a sob like laugh and kissed her hands again.

"I'm thirsty, get me a drink please." She said swallowing hard. "I will give you a cookie if you do."

He handed the water and kissed her forehead.

"A kiss'll do." He said as she smiled at her.

"Thanks," She said as she sipped it. "I'm thinking about leaving after graduation."

Toad looked a little hurt for a moment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." She said as she watched his expression.

"Where you go," Toad said softly. "So is my heart."

Logan stood in the door way as he heard all of this. He cleared his throat and looked at the pair.

"How ya doin' short stuff?" He asked as he looked her over.

"A little sore, but the healing factor took care of the rest." She replied.

"You ain't goin' to college?" Logan asked as he looked at her.

"Not yet," She replied as he held her other hand. "But I'm definately going."

"You better," He said chuckling lightly. "Or else One-Eye'll be on my ass about you not living up to your potential."

"Tell 'em where he can shove his potential." She said smiling. "Besides graduation isn't for another few months, there is plenty of time to get the mushy stuff over with, right?"

"Yeah," Logan said as he patted her on the head. "You're right."

He turned his attention to Toad.

"You hurt her," Logan said as he extended his claws. "I _will_ kill you."

"I could never hurt her sir," Toad said as he looked at WildCat. "I would never want to hurt her."

"Good," He said as he looked at the young man sternly. "Because if you did, you'd die a woman."

* * *

**_Eight Months Later:_**

"And this year's class Valadectorian is Logan Johnson!" Jean announced over the microphone.

Logan walked up to microphone and smiled.

"I'm not really the speech giving type of person," WildCat said as she scanned the crowd. "So this message will be short and sweet, life for most is short, so live fast, love hard, and keep your goals in perspective, I love you all, Peace out!"

After the ceremony WildCat and Toad had their things in the back of their car.

"I've decided to go to a college over in London," WildCat told her father. "We're already set up in a safe house there, so the housing and stuff is out of the way..."

"Becareful Short Fry." Logan said as he ruffled her hair.

She grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you dad." She said into his neck.

"I'll miss you too Cub." He said as he let her go. "You two better head over to the airport, or you'll miss your flight."

"Right, I love you dad!" She shouted as they began to pull away.

"I love you too!" Logan yelled back as he watched his daughter leave.

Storm put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Logan," Storm said reassuring the older man. "She is too much like you to not come back."

Scott walked up and smiled.

"That's right Logan," Scott said in an attempt to goad the older man out of his droopy mood. "She's just like you a fun virus that never really goes away."

Logan chuckled and walked back into the mansion with his friends and Scott.

* * *

Toad was driving to the airport when he looked at WildCat.

"This is gonna be a huge step for us," He said as he turned back to the road. "Are you ready?"

She looked at him for a moment before turning his image inducer into the on postion.

"Where you are so is my heart." She replied as they neared the airport. "Besides we're not leaving forever, we'll comeback eventually."

"Good," Toad said as he parked the car. "Because when we get back I want to see the look on their faces."

"Why?"WildCat asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"To see the look of shock when they find out that we're married." He said as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

She looked at him for a moment before giving him a signature Wolverine/WildCat grin.

"Get yer ass over here and kiss me." She said as she leaned over toward the driver seat.


	18. Chapter 18

**God It's Another Logan**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel Comics or Fox Industries or any of the before mentioned parties affiliates. This literary work is a work of pure entertainment and there is no infringement intended. I am in no way making any profit off of my writings. Please do not sue me._**

Kurt walked tiredly into his room and sighed. He had missed his sister leave for London. Tired, he removed his shirt and flopped down on to the bed. He was about to toss his pillow to the other end of the bed when he found a note laying on top of it.

_Dear Boy Blue,_

_I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you pursuing the preisthood and that I know you wanted to see me before I left. Since I won't be able to see you before I go, I left you a little something to remember me by. I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_WildCat._

_P.S. _

_Go to my old room and look under the loose floor board under my window sill._

He looked in the envelope and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of WildCat, Toad, him, and Logan all sitting on top of a newly restored 1965 black mustang. Kurt and WildCat were hanging tools over one another's head with their tails. Smiling at the memory, he put the picture on his desk and walked to her old room.

Sighing heavily, he looked around her empty room. It used to be noisy and filled with the sound of rustling paper and violent video games, but now all he could hear were the footsteps of students as they changed classes. He was about to leave when Kurt popped in.

"Hey Elf," Logan said sipping his beer. "You miss her too."

Kurt knew that it was a statement and not a question, so he only nodded in response.

"I am very sorry that I could not say good-bye." Kurt said swallowing his sadness.

"She understands," Logan said patting Kurt on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go get a drink, wanna come with me?"

"I will be down soon Herr Logan," Kurt replied smiling sadly. "I would like to say good-bye to her old memory before another student takes her room."

"Right," Logan said walking toward the door. "I'll meet you down stairs."

Kurt nodded and watched carefully as Logan left. When he could no longer hear Logan's footsteps, he walked over to the window sill and checked the loose floor boards.

"Mein Gott!" Kurt said smiling. "Thank you almighty Vater, I love mein sister!"

Logan looked up and saw Kurt carrying a twelve back of genuine German beer.

"So that's her big suprise to you." Logan said with a slight grin. "Wonder what she left me?"

"I don't know," Kurt said producing a brown envelope. "But she left this with the beer, it has your name on it."

Logan reached into the envelope and pulled out keys and a note.

_Go three miles down the road, take the first dirt road to your left, travel six miles and go to the small wooden shed. Open doors with the gold key, the silver key unleashes your suprise._

_Love always,_

_Your favorite daughter The WildCat._

Wolverine looked between the keys and Nightcrawler. Kurt nodded and followed Logan to the garage.

"You have seen my gift," Kurt said with mischievous grin. "Now let us go see your's."

* * *

_**In London:**_

"I can't believe you left the Black Beauty behind," Toad said as he flopped down on to the bed next to WildCat. "You spent a good majority of your time on that bike, and now you don't have it."

"I told you Green," She said rolling over and looking at him. "It was a good-bye gift for daddy, besides I can always make another one."

"Not the way you made that one," Toad replied as he rolled over to face her. "Panther patter spots with metal claw marks painted into the sides, hell when I first saw it I thought someone had really ripped the damn thing apart."

"I know," WildCat responded rolling her eyes. "But I said it before and I'll say it again, The Black Beauty is for daddy, now stop complaining and go to sleep we have class in the morning."

* * *

Logan stood infront of the motorcycle and stared at it in awe. The paint job was black with black leopard spots, a panther print, it had realistic claw marks painted on the side, and in gold letters on the hassis was painted The Wolverine.

"Wow, " Kurt said in awe. "She really loves us."

"Oh yeah," Logan said realizing something. "She loves us a lot, guess we should play with our gifts huh?"

Kurt smiled.

"Ja." Kurt said opening his beer. "Let us drink to WildCat, may she have a good year."

"Here, here." Logan said sitting on his bike. "I wonder what she's up to right now."

Kurt looked at Logan for a moment, "She is probably sleeping, there is a five to seven hour difference between our time zones."

Logan nodded and patted his bike.

"What ever she's doing, " Logan said stroking his bike. "I hope she's happy, because I know I am."

* * *

Rolling on to her other side, WildCat snuggled her way back in to Toad's arms. Even though they were asleep smiles of love crept over their faces. Suddenly a small knock was heard. Toad got up and opened the door. It was a small little girl with pink skin and green hair and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Mr. Toadie," The little girl said sniffling. "Can I sleep with you and ?"

Toad looked over at a half awake and nodding WildCat.

"Come on love," He said picking the little girl up and carrying her over to the bed. "Let's get some sleep."

He lay her down beside WildCat and tucked the child in to the covers. He kissed her forehead and crawled back into the bed. As the child fell back into her stat of blissful sleep Toad and WildCat looked at each other. Things were changing and different in London, but at this moment, they were the happiest people on the planet.

* * *

**I hope no one aquired FanFictional Diabetes from that disgustingly sweet piece of literature. I can't believe I wrote that... Must have... Insanity! I NEED DEADPOOL QUOTES!**

**"Bring me more Pop Rocks and Dr. Pepper. Prepare to bathe my monkies!"**

**There I feel better. **


End file.
